


Dragon Lovers

by Batsutousai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-27
Updated: 2004-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Malfoy Manor in turmoil, Draco finds himself at the home of his boyfriend, and his worst nightmares. Can the Weasleys and Harry get Draco to change sides?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> An absolutely _ancient_ piece of mine from just before I wrote  Abandon. It's mostly laid, forgotten, on my harddrive (and FFN) since I wrote it back in '04. It has seen an edit since I wrote it, but it's still not my best. ^.^"
> 
> This was written before Half-Blood Prince came out, so there's nothing canon about it.
> 
> Beta'd by magickmaker17.
> 
>  **Disclaim Her:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

The blond Slytherin cocked an eyebrow at his lover as they stepped into the older boy's home. All noise stopped to appraise them. One boy, who had been wolfing down his breakfast, turned green and fled from the room, probably disturbed by the way the Slytherin grasped the ex-Gryffindor's arm.

A woman, the mother of the household, coughed lightly, grabbing the boys' attention again. "Charlie, dear, who's this?"

The elder of the two boys smiled at his mother. "Mum, this is Draco Malfoy."

The reaction by all the redheads in the room made said Slytherin smirk. Charlie's mother froze, the bacon on the stove forgotten. The eldest man had a coughing fit behind his newspaper. The next two eldest, Bill and Percy, gaped at Charlie, as if he'd grown another head. Ginny, the young girl, dropped her fork on the floor and didn't bother to pick it up, having not noticed the two coming in. The twin boys, Fred and George, started laughing, apparently thinking the whole thing a joke by the elder boy.

"Charlie, I do believe they think you're kidding," Draco whispered.

"Well, you must admit, it is a bit of a shock, the way our families always fight..." Charlie mumbled, leading Draco to a chair next to his father. Draco only snorted in reply.

"I don't believe we've ever been properly introduced," Charlie's father recovered, holding out a hand to the rich Slytherin. "Arthur Weasley."

Draco eyed the offered hand darkly, but took it anyway and allowed the man to shake his hand. "Of course..."

Arthur let go of the boy's hand and Draco sat between him and Charlie. "Would you like some breakfast, then?" the motherly woman, Molly, asked, returning to her bacon once she was sure there would be no fighting in her kitchen.

"We'd love to, Mum." Charlie smiled at her back, then glanced over at the doorway into the rest of the house. "Come on then, Ron. Don't go hiding on us."

"He can stay hiding, for all I care," Draco muttered. Charlie elbowed him. "Sorry. Forget I said anything," the blond amended, rolling his eyes.

Ron inched back over to his seat, eyeing his enemy warily. "Why's he here, anyway, Charlie?" he muttered before returning to his food.

"Draco's my boyfriend." Charlie smiled.

Ron spat his eggs onto the table. Arthur nearly ripped his newspaper in half. Bill returned to gaping at his brother, while Percy, looking slightly green, excused himself and hurried from the room. The twins fell out of their chairs in perfect sync. Molly dropped her wand. Ginny continued eating calmly, as if none of this affected her.

Ron glared at his elder brother and the snickering Slytherin next to him. "Charlie, that's insane!" His eyes fell on his sister. "And why aren't you shocked out of your bloody mind?!"

"Hermione told me when she heard it from Harry who came upon them kissing one time by the quidditch pitch," Ginny replied, as if this were a normal occurrence.

"Told you Potter would blab." Draco snorted.

"And I tell you again that it doesn't matter, since he'll only tell people who wouldn't kill one of us." Charlie shrugged it off.

"Harry knew and he didn't tell me?!" Ron gaped at Ginny.

"What would you have done if you knew?" Ginny poked her fork at her brother.

"Killed Malfoy."

"There you go." Ginny put some egg in her mouth and smiled at the two lovers across from her while Ron made fish motions, due to his inability to speak. She swallowed before speaking. "Don't mind him. I think it's sweet."

"Brilliant," Draco offered with a groan. "Women."

This comment seemed to break the ice, for everyone but Ron and Percy (who hadn't returned yet), laughed.

"They are rather difficult!" Bill chuckled.

"How did you two hook up?" Fred questioned.

"And do tell us this isn't just a well-played joke," George added, smiling.

"No, no. Jokes are your department." Charlie grinned at the twins. "And, actually, we met last summer while I was training dragons in Scotland. The Malfoys were visiting nearby and Draco came over to have a look at what we were doing. Turns out he's rather a dragon lover himself." He looked over at Draco fondly. The blond ducked his head.

"More he has the brains of a dragon," Ron snorted.

"And you the brains of a troll," Draco shot back, silver eyes alight with a raw malice.

A collective sigh went around the table at the fight and Charlie slammed a hand over Draco's mouth, pulling him back against his chest as the twins shut Ron up. Draco continued glaring at Ron, but he stayed silent as the Gryffindor fought his brothers.

"Here you are, dears." Molly placed two plates before the two lovers before turning to the struggling trio. "Fred, George, let your brother go. Ron, calm down and finish that breakfast!" The three hurried to comply as Draco and Charlie started in on their own food.

"How long will you be staying?" Bill questioned, leaning back in his chair, an empty plate in front of him.

"Until school starts back up," Charlie cut in before Draco could say a word. "His house is in a bit of a disarray, what with his father being in Azkaban and all."

"Charlie..." Draco glared at his boyfriend.

"It's true," Charlie replied, returning to his food and ignoring the look.

"Wait, I have to spend the next month and a half with _him_?" Ron realised.

"Yes." Draco smirked at the Gryffindor boy.

"Can I invite Harry over, Mum?" Ron immediately turned to his mother for help.

Molly looked over at the table. Draco was shaking his head, Ron and Ginny were looking at their mother pleadingly, Fred and George were grinning broadly, no doubt already plotting all the stuff they could talk to Harry about, Percy was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, looking like he didn't care, and Arthur looked pleased at the concept of having the dark-haired Gryffindor over, as did Charlie and Bill. Molly turned back to her cooking. "If he'd like to come, of course."

Ron sent Draco a winning look and ran from the room, no doubt to owl Harry. Draco leaned back in his chair and pursed his lips. "Dammit," he muttered.

Charlie laid an arm around Draco's shoulders and gave them a brief squeeze. "It'll be okay, Draco." Draco snorted.

\-----------------------------------

It was a few days later, over breakfast, that Pigwidgeon, Ron's owl, finally came back with a reply from Harry. Seeing Draco around the house had become the norm by then and only Ron still complained about it.

Ron opened the letter and read it. His face fell as he turned to his mother. "They won't let him come, Mum. Something about house work," he complained.

"I say we go break him out again!" the twins chorused.

"No breaking Harry out!" Molly shouted, turning on the twins.

"Well, we don't have the car anymore anyway..." Fred sighed.

"Wonder why," George added. Both turned to look at Ron.

"I'm sorry about the car, okay. Last I knew, it was having a romp time in the Forbidden Forest. Let it alone." Ron turned back to his mother. "Mum, we have to go get him. It's added at the end that he'd love it if I could send him some food!"

"We told you that those muggles wouldn't listen to you lot threatening them." George sighed, shaking his head.

"You know, Tonks agreed with us. She said so!" Fred added.

"Oh, all right..." Molly sighed.

"Can we give his cousin some special inventions?" Fred asked slyly.

"NO!" Arthur glared at his sons around his paper. "I will not fix that boy again."

"He deserved it," Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny all chorused.

Draco snickered behind a hand, having watched the whole discussion quietly. He knew nothing about the muggles Harry Potter lived with, other than just that simple fact: They were muggles. He didn't know why the Weasleys were so worried about the Boy Wonder and, frankly, he didn't care. So, he was quite shocked when Charlie spoke up next to him, "I suppose I can go get him, since I don't have any work to do. Who's coming with?"

"How will you get there, dear?" Molly enquired over the sounds of Ron, Ginny, and the twins asking to go with.

"I figure I can drive dad's new car." Charlie smiled slightly. Arthur Weasley had bought an old station wagon from a neighbour and had been forbidden to put any spells or charms on it. There was, however, a spell on the inside of the car, to make it as large as needed, which Molly didn't know about, since Bill had added it when his mother hadn't been watching and his father was at work.

"Well... I suppose that could work..." Molly sighed. "It _is_ a rather long drive..."

"I'll go with." Bill grinned. "We'll each drive one way."

"Just leave it to us, Mum." Charlie nodded.

"Oh, all right. I can't let that poor boy starve, I guess..." Molly smiled at her children. "Just, be back by dinner."

"Of course!" Bill and Charlie nodded.

Charlie turned to Draco as the group stood. "Coming, Draco?"

Draco sighed. "Might as well." He stood and looked over at Ron, who was glaring at him. "What?"

"Don't you dare use whatever you see when we get there against Harry," Ron growled.

Draco was shocked. "Why would I do that?" he asked, honest for once.

"Just say you won't," Ron shot back.

"Okay, okay. I won't use anything I see against Potter at school. Geeze." Draco frowned at Ron's back as he and Ginny followed Fred and George out to the car.

"Give this to Harry when you get him. It's some sandwiches." Molly handed over a basket to Charlie. "And do be careful, dear."

"Of course, Mum." Charlie smiled and hugged his mother, then threw an arm around Draco's shoulders and led the Slytherin out to the car.

"You drive on the way there, okay?" Bill called from the passenger's side. Ron, Ginny, and the twins were already in the back seat.

"Sure," Charlie agreed, then turned to Draco, handing him the basket. "You can sit up front, with me. Hold that tightly." Draco nodded and got in before Charlie on the driver's side, so he could sit between Charlie and Bill.

\----------------------------

The car came to a stop outside number four, Privet Drive a little after noon. "Here we are." Charlie grinned.

"Long drive, that," Ron groaned, getting out of the car to stretch his legs. Everyone else followed suit, Draco leaving the basket in the car.

"It was only two or three hours," Charlie mumbled. Draco grinned and hugged him. "Thanks, I needed that."

"No problem."

"You two are weird," Ron complained.

"You only say that because you don't have the nerve to ask Hermione out," George teased.

"Ron fancies her," Fred explained when he saw Draco's confused look.

"I do not!" Ron cried while Draco snickered.

A head poked around the corner of the house. "What the... Mum! It's those friends of his!" a voice shouted as the head disappeared.

"Dudley." Ron growled, clenching his fists. He remembered some of the things he'd heard Harry joking about that his cousin had done, like making the first day at their primary school a living hell.

"Sure we can't give him a little something?" Fred enquired of his brothers.

"As long as it'll stop on it's own," Bill warned.

The door opened to show them a fat man with no neck and a black moustache. He didn't look happy to see them. "What are you freaks doing here?" he shouted out at them.

"We came to get Harry." Ron folded his arms over his chest.

"The boy has chores to do. He isn't going anywhere."

"We'll take him anyway," Charlie said coolly from the back of the group. His siblings moved aside so the man in the door could see the wand in his hand. "I don't think I need to warn you that I know enough spells to blow up your house?"

The man paled. "Get off my lawn! Freaks!" He slammed the door on them.

Charlie looked to Ron. "Where's Harry's room?"

"It's in the back. I'll show you." Ron hurried over to where they'd seen the head of Dudley. Charlie, Bill, and Draco followed him. Ginny and the twins stayed by the car nervously.

As they were rounding the back of the house, they heard shouting from inside. It was the fat man's voice. "What did I tell you about seeing those freaky friends of yours, boy?"

"You told me to tell them I couldn't, and I did," Harry's voice carried out to them meekly.

"You're lying, boy!" The sound of skin on skin fell after the man's shouted words.

Harry let out a cry. "I'm not, Uncle Vernon! I swear!"

"What have I told you about lying?" the voice was low and dangerous.

"I swear, I told them not to come... No, please..." Harry's voice cut off as another sound of skin on skin slid through the air.

"Back door," Bill whispered to Charlie, who nodded. Ron had paled and Draco felt sick. He didn't know how the older two handled the sounds of abuse so well.

Charlie looked at the two Hogwarts students. "We're going in. You two coming, or staying?"

"Coming," Ron said with more confidence than Draco thought he had. When Charlie looked at the Malfoy, Draco nodded firmly. He didn't like Harry, but he wasn't going to stand around, looking useless.

Charlie nodded. "Good." They turned and followed Bill, who had his wand out and aimed at the door. He muttered something under his breath and the door slammed open, admitting the four wizards.

Harry was curled up in a ball in front of the fridge. Vernon had a foot back, as if to kick him. Dudley was watching from the connecting room, grinning. Both Dursleys froze and turned to the door when it slammed, hitting the wall. Dudley, upon realising that there were two very pissed off wizards with wands out, fled for his life. Vernon inched away from Harry, towards the rest of the house.

"No, you don't!" Charlie levelled his wand at the man. " _Locomotor Mortis_!"

Vernon's legs locked and the man froze, unable to go anywhere. Bill and Charlie advanced on him coldly.

Ron slid past his brothers to where Harry was laying. "Harry! Are you okay?"

"Don't shake him, you idiot." Draco snorted, kneeling down next to the two as Ron started to shake the black-haired wizard. "Wakey, wakey, Potter. We don't have all day to save your sorry ass, you know."

"Malfoy.... Still going out with Charlie?" Harry glanced up, voice soft. There was a large red mark on one side of his skinny face and his glasses were broken.

"Shut up, Potter." Draco glared at him.

"Where's your stuff, Harry?" Charlie asked, leaning over Draco.

"In my room. They actually let me keep it all, for once." Harry offered a lopsided smile as he tried to sit up. Ron helped him gently. "Some of it's under a loose floorboard, too."

"Ron, help me find Harry's room. Draco, be nice," Charlie ordered, then led Ron from the room. Bill was hexing Vernon Dursley just past the doorway.

"Fine mess you've got yourself into this time, Potter," Draco commented as he helped Harry up, being surprisingly gentle with his enemy.

"Dumbledore's the one who put me here." Harry sighed. "So I didn't get myself into this one." Another pained smile slid over his face. "The Dursleys aren't as bad as Voldemort, so I suppose I should be grateful."

"Grateful? For this?" Draco shook his head. "Potter, you need your head examined."

"I'm sure I do. Let's go out the front. It's out that door." Harry pointed to where Charlie and Ron had disappeared.

"Put your arm over my shoulders, Potter," Draco ordered.

"Malfoy, I don't need your help."

"Potter, humour me, okay?" Draco groaned. "If you fall over because I wasn't helping you, Charlie will murder me."

Harry grinned, putting an arm around Draco's shoulders and letting the Slytherin help him towards the door. "I knew you two were still together."

"Stuff it, Potter," Draco growled.

"I don't much feel like it, actually."

"Does he hit you much?" Draco said suddenly, changing the topic expertly.

"Not really..." Harry looked at the cupboard he used to sleep in. "They normally just lock me up in my room and ignore me."

Draco frowned, but didn't push his charge for more. "Here we go," he mumbled, pushing the front door open.

"Harry!" Ginny, Fred, and George ran up to them.

"Out of the way, you idiots," Draco growled, glaring at them.

"Right then." Fred turned to George. "What's say we leave Dudley some treats for being such a good boy?"

"Lovely idea, Forge. Shall we go in?"

"After you, my dear Gred." The two smiled pleasantly and walked back into the house.

Harry was trying not to laugh, clutching his stomach with his free hand. "Those two..."

"Remind me not to be there when Arthur and Molly find out." Draco chuckled.

Ginny giggled and nodded. "Too bad we can't wait around and see what happens."

"Knowing the Dursleys, we don't want to be around when whatever it is happens," Harry muttered, watching the grass.

"Car. Come on, Potter, move those feet. I'm not dragging you."

"I don't want you to drag me, you git," Harry shot back, forcing his feet to move him at the slow pace Draco had set up.

Ginny walked next to them, not quite tall enough to let Harry lean on her as well, not like he would, what with his left hand clutching his stomach. "Mum had us bring you some sandwiches, Harry," she offered.

"I love your mother, Ginny. I really do." Harry sighed, relieved. "I'm starved."

"When was the last time you ate?" Draco frowned at the dark-haired Gryffindor.

"I dunno. A couple days ago, I think." Harry shrugged, eyes still on the ground. Draco and Ginny shared a look.

"I'm not even going to tell you how pathetic this is," Draco finally mumbled as he helped Harry sit on the front seat once Ginny had opened the car door.

"Good. I don't much want to hear it," Harry shot back coldly.

"Must you two always argue?" Ginny sighed.

"Yes," the two chorused before glaring at one another hatefully.

"That was fun!" Bill commented as he stepped from the house. He glanced at the two boys glaring one another and shook his head. "Harry, if you and Draco will stop glaring holes through each other's heads, there's a basket of food behind you."

Harry turned away from a still-glaring Draco and found the basket quickly. "Brilliant," he managed before a sandwich filled his mouth.

"Come on, you two! We're leaving!" Charlie called back into the house as he and Ron lugged Harry's trunk down to the car. "Would one of you open the trunk?"

Bill hurried over to open the trunk with a swift, " _Alohomora_ ". Fred and George closed the door to the Dursleys' behind them before bounding down to the car.

"Everyone in," Charlie ordered as Bill stepped over to the driver's side. "Harry, you can sit up front."

"But, Charlie...." Ron started.

"He's hurt, you idiot," Draco cut in sharply. "We don't need you lot poking at him in the back."

"Didn't know you cared, Ferret." Harry snorted, moving back on the front seat.

"If you die, there will be no one at school worth fighting with." Draco shrugged, getting in after him.

"What about me?!" Ron cried from the back.

"I see what you mean." Harry and Draco shared a knowing smirk as Charlie got in.

"I should be sitting _between_ you two, shouldn't I?" Charlie sighed as Bill started the car.

"Probably," the two in question chorused.

"Oh, here." Ron passed a wood stick up to Harry.

"My wand! Thanks, Ron."

"Don't give him a weapon!" Draco immediately complained.

"Oh, I don't need this to make your life a living hell, Ferret-boy." Harry smirked.

"I have my own ammunition, Pothead," Draco shot back with an equally up-to-no-good smirk.

"I should _really_ be sitting between you two..." Charlie rubbed his eyes. Draco and Harry's smirks only widened.

"This should be an entertaining ride," Bill commented.

\----------------------------

Everyone returned to the Burrow in one piece. Even Harry was feeling better, now that he'd had some food. The tensions between Harry and Draco, though, had only turned worse.

"The Dark Lord doesn't even treat _servants_ that bad, Potter!"

"Oh, so the occasional Cruciatus Curse isn't as bad as getting hit around the head?"

"He doesn't use Cruciatus on the house elves. Father says so."

"I'm talking about the Death Eaters, you git!"

"Death Eaters aren't servants!"

"Then what are they? Play toys?"

"They're followers!"

"Followers! Servants! Same thing!"

"My father is not the Dark Lord's servant!"

"I've got news for you, Malfoy. The Death Eaters are Voldemort's servants through and through. He makes them do all his dirty work."

"You think you're so smart! What do you know?"

"More than you!"

"You wish!"

"You two, please... Can't we end this now?" Charlie tried for what must have been the millionth time as Bill pulled into the driveway.

Draco ignored him. "Fine, Pothead. Tell me one thing you know about the Dark Lord that you think I don't know."

"He's a halfblood."

"He is not!"

"Voldemort told me himself! His father was a muggle who left his mother when he found out she was a witch!"

"You're making this up!"

"And then your all-important _Dark Lord_ went to live in a muggle orphanage!"

"I'm going to kill you for insulting him!"

Charlie immediately grabbed Draco and kept him from jumping Harry. Everyone watched on fearfully as the blond struggled and the raven-haired boy attempted to calm down.

Harry broke the pressing silence once he had his voice under control, which came out in a low, serious tone, "Tom Riddle, Voldemort's father, was a muggle. I've seen his grave, sat on it in fact. Tom Marvolo Riddle, Heir of Slytherin, and the infamous Lord Voldemort, is a halfblood. He told me himself. It's time you faced the facts, Malfoy. Voldemort isn't what he seems." He turned to Bill. "Let me out, please."

Bill quietly got out of the car and Harry followed. Everyone watched the raven-haired wizard walk up to the house and go in the kitchen door before turning to look at Draco, who was more pale then he'd ever been before.

"Malfoy? You okay?" Ron asked softly. Everyone had been shocked by Harry's silent, yet powerful, statement.

"I've just been told by my worst enemy to throw every single belief I've ever had out the bloody window. Of course I'm not okay," Draco managed in a hollow voice, eyes still on the kitchen doorway.

"Why not just ignore him like you always do?" Ron replied. There wasn't any anger in his voice.

"His eyes." Draco sagged against Charlie. "His eyes weren't lying, and they were so painful..."

Ron sighed. "Fourth year."

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament?" Draco turned confused grey eyes on the red-head.

"The same."

"Hell..."

"Let's go inside, you lot. Mum'll be wondering where we are." Bill offered a sorry attempt at a smile.

Everyone nodded and moved towards the car doors, stepping out into the bright sunshine to stretch.

"Are you okay, love?" Charlie whispered when they were the only two left in the car.

"I don't know. Ask me later. I need to think things over," Draco replied.

"But you will think about what Harry said?" Charlie asked, surprised. In his experience, Draco didn't change his beliefs for anything and never took any Gryffindor seriously, especially not Harry Potter.

"I can't deny that some of what he said makes sense, Charlie. And his eyes..." Draco shivered and Charlie tightened his hold on the Slytherin. "I don't think I'll forget that haunted, knowing look for the rest of my life."

"Harry can be pretty intense."

"You know what?" Draco turned his head around to meet Charlie's eyes.

"What?"

"I think Potter might actually be able to defeat the Dark Lord."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I saw it, in his eyes. I heard it, in his voice and his words. He'll be the one to free the world of the Dark Lord." Draco smiled sadly. "And I and the rest of my family will fall with him."

"No, you won't. Join our side, Draco. No one will turn you away." Charlie's gaze was searching.

"You don't know that."

"I know just like you know Harry will defeat You-Know-Who."

"It'll never happen."

"Draco, even Ron's starting to like you. The walls have fallen. It's time to take that one last step. You don't have to fall with him." Charlie's arms squeezed the teen tightly. "I won't let you."

"Charlie..."

"You won't know until you try."

"And we need all the help we can get."

Both lovers turned to see Harry standing just outside Charlie's door. He opened the door, smiling down at them wryly. "Potter?" Draco whispered.

Harry held out his hand and Draco took it. "The name's Harry, if you don't mind," was the soft reply. "Come on. Mrs. Weasley's worrying over you two."

Draco and Charlie nodded. Draco let Harry help him out, then turned to help Charlie out. As they started towards the house, Charlie's arm around Draco's hips, Draco turned to the Boy-Who-Lived. "You mean it?"

"What? You calling me Harry? Or you joining us?"

"Both," Draco decided.

"Yes." Harry grinned at the blond. "All my friends call me Harry."

"Then, I'm your friend?" the Slytherin enquired, unsure.

"We all have to start somewhere, Draco. You proved to me that you're worth it just by not killing any Weasleys. I would love to have you as a friend," Harry replied.

"Alright then. Maybe I won't murder you just yet." Draco smirked.

Harry let out a pleasant laugh. "You'd have to get in line, anyway." He flashed them one last smile before stepping back into the house.

Draco made Charlie stop outside and looked up at him. "You think I'm doing the right thing?"

"What do you think, love?"

"That I'd die if I weren't with you."

"Then, yes, I'd have to say that you _are_ doing the right thing."

"Perfect." Draco leaned up and kissed the red-head quickly before pulling away and following Harry inside.

Charlie smiled after him. "Thanks for making sure I could keep my dragon, Harry..." he whispered to the wind before following Draco inside.

After all, where would the Dragon Tamer be without his Pet?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, the explanation behind this fic is simple: It's my sister's fault.  
> You see, we were discussing Harry Potter one night at dinner and one of us mentioned how Draco is like a dragon and Charlie studies and trains dragons. It clicked, in my head, that Charlie/Draco was the perfect pairing. Never mind the fact that the Weasleys and the Malfoys hate each other or that Charlie's probably too old for Draco. In my mind, at that moment, it all made sense.  
> One night, while I was stuck on my other fic, Harry Potter: Face-to-Face With an Adult's Destiny (Now discontinued), I told my sis that I needed an idea for a one-shot to clear my mind. She reminded me about the Charlie/Draco idea and told me to write that.  
> So I have.
> 
> I originally meant for this to focus solely on the relationship between Draco and Charlie, but I didn't want mindless shagging (although I rather like writing that), so I had to have something else. Ron and his dislike for Draco gave me the idea to call Harry into the mix. This, of course, got me a little off track. I did finally manage to put it together at the end, and I think I got their relationship across pretty well.
> 
> Batsutousai


End file.
